Rest
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: The HiMEs are forced to take a week off. ShizNat.


**Rest**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: One of this days I'm really gonna cry…

Notes: Heart-san gave me 20 prompts to play with (actually they were 19 cause number 17 was a guideline telling me to not write angst) so here's the first fic, kinda AU. Warning, lately my level of English has been decreasing, so there might be more mistakes than usual (maybe it's time to get me a Beta).

* * *

It had been a very strenuous week. From exams, to meetings with Mashiro to understand the extent of their powers, and five Orphans that hadn't understood that apart from being hot chicks with superpowers, they were also students with responsibilities. No HiME had had any second off that week, something that had put every twelve of them on edge.

Nobody had notice this until both, Mai and Akane more exhausted in account of their part-time jobs, had gotten mad at their respective lovers. After telling Mikoto that it was safe to come from under the bed and helping Kazuya climb down the tree, Midori had declared state of emergency, informed Mashiro that no HiME was going to fight for at least a week (or they were exempt from taking tests in the future, as Nao and Natsuki had proposed) and ordered all of them, Yukariko and Fumi included, to take it easy and not worry about anything.

--

Kuga Natsuki found herself in the third night of their imposed rest feeling a little bored, she had already played several video-games to the point that she had gotten bored of her game system, she had read several magazines, fixed her bike and even did all her homework. She didn't know what else to do to entertain herself, so she had decided to take a walk though the school campus and see if something came to her.

Something came to her; a big snake head poised itself in front of her, used its tongue to lick her face in greeting and then disappeared as fast as it came. There was only one HiME who had a snake as a Child (actually it was more like and hydra with snake heads), so Natsuki followed the path were the Child had disappeared, only to find she had came to a clearing in the forest where a Kaicho seemed to be playing with said snake.

The game consisted, if Natsuki was right, of Shizuru throwing apples at different places while the different heads of Kiyohime tried to catch them, sometimes the apples went pass the clearing to the trees and one of the heads went to look for it. Natsuki was surprised as how a monster with so many head could be so organized.

"Ara? It seems as Kiyohime caught something else apart from apples." Shizuru's voice broke her from her contemplations of the Child and Natsuki went close to her friend.

"I was walking near here when suddenly this giant head appears and licks my face." Natsuki said while grabbing an apple and throwing it to the Child, it might have been her imagination but the purple hydra seemed very happy. "So I decided to follow and investigate."

"Kiyohime is so lucky, she got to kiss Natsuki." The Kaicho could barely contain her giggles, after those words the little wolf had blushed in a very endearing way. Before, she could say anything else Natsuki decided to change the subject.

"I never imagine you as the person who would play with their Child." Even as Natsuki said this a though was birthed in her mind of a Shizuru playing with a nekomimi Natsuki, a blush promptly appeared on her face. "Say, are there enough apples for Duran too?"

It was an hour after Natsuki had appeared and things had calmed in the little clearing the apples long gone thanks to the efforts of both HiMEs and Childs, Shizuru caressed the head that came close to her the snake licked her face and curled next to her. Next to the resting snake Natsuki seemed to be sleeping cuddled against a happy Duran.

"Now I'm jealous of Duran." Shizuru complained with a sigh.

"You know, if you invited me to you room for some pizza, I bet you also would get some cuddles." Natsuki's voice surprised Shizuru, until she grasped what the dark haired girl was offering, she helped the girl stand up and started to walking in direction to her dorm (both Childs disappearing to wherever they went when not needed).

"If I offer Natsuki dessert will she consider trying a new pair of handcuffs?"

"Don't push it Shizuru."

**End.**

* * *

Notes: Don't know how someone plays with a snake, the game of throwing apples is something that I used to do with my old dog Dia, a pretty cool Rottweiler that passed from old age two years ago, for some reason Kiyohime reminded me of her.

Prompts used: 1) Kiyohime 2) Duran 4) Pizza 5) cuddles 6) handcuffs.


End file.
